Paul
Paul J. Peterson is a stubborn, strict, brave, strong and smart leader of The Data Crew. Really good at videos, games, and stuff like that. He first met Alexander since 2006 and they've been friends for 13 years. Ever since Takahashi left, he has offered the right to him of being the king of TDC on 2007. Worst of all, he has to deal with Noob and whenever it's bad things, he can be overwhelmed and infuriated. Quotes: "I'm going to give you a McAssKicking if you don't shut your fucking face!" -From the Comix Shorts Season 1 Episode "First Day of School 1" "Daddy, Can I shoot mama?" ~From the Comix Shorts Season 3 Episode "When Paul was 8". "Oh my fucking Zeus, Allah, Muhammad, Buddha, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Loki, Thor, Kali, Krishna, Persephone, Jesus, Shiva & Ra!" -From the Comix Minis Season 5 Episode "Anniversary Setup" Trivia: * He's lactose intolerant * His hair color was blonde from 2004 - 2013 * He wore blue shirt from 2004 - 2016 * Him and Alexander have been partners for 13 years * He piped Laverne once * His parents are divorced and separated and they constantly fight * He had an ex called "Lori". He was paired up with her from 2011 - 2014. * He loves Winano. * He's a closer along with Quin & Alexander. * He's got a ton of naked pictures of Winano in his bedroom. Information: Favorite Holiday: All of them! Loves: Computer, Video games, Technology, High-Quality Graphics, Winano Hates: Wake up calls, Low-Quality Graphics Favorite Season: All of them! Voiced By: Alexander Mortensen Desired Voice: Josh Peck The Data Crew (Series) Appearances: Era 1 * Love The Pickle (Very First Appearance) * We Kiss Era 2 * Era 2 * Paul Surfs Comix Shorts Appearances: Season 1 * Grayson's Hiccups * FDOS I * FDOS III * Summer Quits Season 2 * Don't Elect Donald Trump * Illuminati * Club * Memories * Are We There Yet? Season 3 * Beach * Splatoon 1 (Silent/Cameo) * Cola * Computer Crash * Picky * When Paul was 8 * The Pervert Season 4 * If Halloween Came Early * Taking Pictures * Superhero * Snakes & Ladders * Car Sick Season 5 * Undercooked * No Spoilers! * Sketching (Off-camera) * Echoes (Flashback) * Vampire (Silent) * Card Trick * Tired (Silent) * Alex Reacts To Hater * Noob's CD Season 6 * Bad Day * Bedtime * Sickness Season 7 * Doritos * Choking Hazard * Noob Dies (Alternate Ending) * Timeout * Clean Your Room Season 8 * Loudness * Consequence * I Don't Wanna! * Noob Becomes Pro * Bathroom Break (Off-Camera) * Philosophical (Off-camera) * Toilet Paper * St Patrick's Day 2017 * April Fool's Joke * Noob's Tantrum Season 9 * Meditate * Noob Goes to the Movies * Noob Acts Out * Amnesia * Weapon Shop * Vertigo Season 10 * Deaf talk...Again! (Silent) * Apple * Paul's Birthday * Close Part I * Close Part II Bonus * Lesson * Swimming (Cameo) * Mind Control (Off-camera) * School Escape (Cameo) * Last Day Comix Minis Appearances: Season 1 * Welcome * Office * Dinner * Desserted * Noob's Checkup (off-camera) * Caught...Yet Again! Season 2 * Noob's Disaster * Paul's Allergic Reaction * Noob's Terrible Easter * Melissophobia * Off Topic * Noob's Mistake * Quin's Lottery Ticket * Exposed (Cameo) Season 3 * Paul's Hiccups * The Kid's Grandmother * Noob's Disaster 2 * Deaf Talk...Yet Again! * Paul's Biggest Fear * A Week at Grandma's * Topsy Turvy Season 4 * Adoption * Peek a Boo! * Art Class * Puberty (Off Camera) * Boyhood * Paul's Mistake * Savage Noob 3 (Cameo) * Bad Hair Day * Gobble Gobble * Lightbulb Season 5 * The Carpet * Strange Dream * Anniversary Setup * Noob Does The Impossible * Annoying Error Season 6 * Savage Noob 7 (Silent/Cameo) * Naomi's New Room * Sneaky Snitch * Funny Disguise * How To Leave from a Party * Lazy Day * Miles' Secret Season 7 * Laughing Fit * Home Schooling * Samurai Sword Dual Match * Noob Gets Suspended * A New Year * Plane Genocide Other Cartoon Appearances: The TRF Data Crew * The Ace Turns 17 * Birth of the 4G1G Gallery: Old paul.jpg|Very first picture of Paul (2004) Paul season 10.png|Paul's Style B (2017) Old Paul and Alex.png|Paul and Alexander Become Best Friends on November 2006 Category:Characters Category:Data Crew Category:Males Category:Vulgar Characters Category:2004 Characters Category:Characters With Glasses Category:Good People Category:Red Heads Category:Fathers Category:Data Crew Series Debutants Category:Era 1 Debutants Category:Alexander Mortensen Characters